Mi Ángel, Mi Luz
by RosaLucero
Summary: Ella es la única capaz de ver luz, en tanta oscuridad... Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, comenten por favor eso me ayudaría mucho. Soy principiante así que tal vez encuentren errores, si es así avisen. RECUERDA COMENTAR :)...
1. Mensaje Mental

EdwardPOV

Mi día comenzó normal, tan normal como puede ser en la vida de un vampiro. Estaba de camino a la casa con mi hermosa esposa Bella, íbamos a saludar a la familia y a mi hermosa hijita, bueno ahora ya era mayor tenía 7, su cuerpo parecía de 20, y su mente era la de alguien de 60. Me sentía un tanto celoso y enojado porque ese chucho ahora era novio de mi hija, no es que fuera un mal novio, pero creí que Jacob esperaría un poco más antes de decírselo, no me agrado en lo absoluto su explicación de estábamos en la playa y de pronto Nessie me dijo que me amaba y yo también se lo dije y todo paso tan rápido que me di cuenta que nos estábamos besando.

Al fin llegamos a la mansión y ya todos estaban hay Alice arreglando los floreros con Esme, Rosalie estaba ocupada organizando nuestra ropa, Carlisle en su despacho, Emmet con Jasper viendo televisión y Renesmee con Jacob los dos sentados, en el piano.

-Hola familia- saludamos Bella y yo juntos.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Hola papa y mama- me dijo mi hermosa hija sentada en el piano con su novio.

-¿Estas componiendo música nueva?- pregunto Bella.

-Si mama- dijo Nessie sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola Jacob-dijo mi esposa.

-Hola Bells, Edward-dijo Jacob con un tono muy alegre.

-Hola Jacob- dije un tanto frio pero feliz.

-Escuchen esto lo acabo de componer- dijo Nessie y en un santiamén todos estaban alrededor de ella.

Bella junto a mi estábamos abrazados, Rosalie y Emmet alado de Bella, Carlisle y Esme estaban alado de Rosalie y Japer junto a Esme, Alice aún seguía en la cocina arreglando los floreros. Ness comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, 1 minuto después que comenzó oímos caer y romperse un florero en la cocina, lo cual era imposible ya que Alice estaba ahí lo hubiera atrapado, entonces recordé que la última vez que paso eso fue una mala noticia, pues Alice tuvo una visión de los Voulturis, sabía que era algo tan grave como la batalla. Intente leer su mente pero no había nada interesante, solamente ella pensando "_Esto es increíble_".

Todos corrimos hacia ella rodeándola, tenía una sonrisa y una cara de asombro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que viste Alice, son los Voulturis?- dijo Jasper junto a ella sosteniéndola como si fuera a caerse.

-No, es otra cosa, Jacob necesitamos a todos los licántropos, llámalos a una reunión en la línea ahora, vamos.-dijo apresurándonos como si tuviera un gran secreto que contarnos, pues así era.

Jacob corrió afuera transformándose y fue a buscar a los demás lobos.

-¿Que viste tía Alice?-dijo Renesmee muy preocupada.

-Ya lo veras Nessie- dijo calmándola.

Oímos un aullido, largo al que se le sumaron otros igual, esperamos 2 minutos hasta que oí la mente de Jacob diciendo "_Ya estamos todos, vengan_".

-Vamos ya están listos- dije en un tono frio y dolido.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dijo Alice no entendía porque no nos decía que vio, pero ella aun así estaba feliz.

Salimos todos lo más rápido posible, al llegar a la línea todos estaban allí de nuestro lado teníamos a Jacob, Leah y Seth. Escuche que Sam impacienté preguntaba "¿Qué sucede? Alice se puso enfrente y dijo:

-Recibí el mensaje mental de una chica que decía que necesitaba hablar con todos nosotros, y quiere vernos mañana- con voz decidida.

Comencé a oír un montón de murmullos y Sam dijo" _¿Cómo que mensaje mental, quien era esa_ _chica?_"

-Sam quiere saber qué significa eso de mensaje mental- dije confundido igual que todos.

-Un mensaje mental es la voz de esa persona en tu cabeza que te dice el mensaje, como si estuvieran leyéndote una carta pero solamente la escuchas en tu cabeza, como si fuera tú conciencia pero con la voz del mensajero, al menos eso me dijo ella en el comienzo del mensaje.- dijo firme y decidida.

-¿Quién era la chica?- dije aún más intrigado.

-Eso lo sabremos mañana, debemos ir adonde luchamos con los Voulturis, a las 8 a.m., tenemos que ser puntuales, nos vemos mañana- dijo dándose media vuelta.

Volviendo a la mansión, todos se fueron intrigados y preocupados, intentamos el resto del día sacarle información a Alice, pero ella se mantuvo firme y decía que no, sabia más de lo que nos dijo, que mañana sabríamos todo cuando viéramos a la misteriosa chica.


	2. Caperucita Roja y El Lobo

EdwardPOV

Mi día comenzó normal, tan normal como puede ser en la vida de un vampiro. Estaba de camino a la casa con mi hermosa esposa Bella, íbamos a saludar a la familia y a mi hermosa hijita, bueno ahora ya era mayor tenía 7, su cuerpo parecía de 20, y su mente era la de alguien de 60. Me sentía un tanto celoso y enojado porque ese chucho ahora era novio de mi hija, no es que fuera un mal novio, pero creí que Jacob esperaría un poco más antes de decírselo, no me agrado en lo absoluto su explicación de estábamos en la playa y de pronto Nessie me dijo que me amaba y yo también se lo dije y todo paso tan rápido que me di cuenta que nos estábamos besando.

Al fin llegamos a la mansión y ya todos estaban hay Alice arreglando los floreros con Esme, Rosalie estaba ocupada organizando nuestra ropa, Carlisle en su despacho, Emmet con Jasper viendo televisión y Renesmee con Jacob los dos sentados, en el piano.

-Hola familia- saludamos Bella y yo juntos.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Hola papa y mama- me dijo mi hermosa hija sentada en el piano con su novio.

-¿Estas componiendo música nueva?- pregunto Bella.

-Si mama- dijo Nessie sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola Jacob-dijo mi esposa.

-Hola Bells, Edward-dijo Jacob con un tono muy alegre.

-Hola Jacob- dije un tanto frio pero feliz.

-Escuchen esto lo acabo de componer- dijo Nessie y en un santiamén todos estaban alrededor de ella.

Bella junto a mi estábamos abrazados, Rosalie y Emmet alado de Bella, Carlisle y Esme estaban alado de Rosalie y Japer junto a Esme, Alice aún seguía en la cocina arreglando los floreros. Ness comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, 1 minuto después que comenzó oímos caer y romperse un florero en la cocina, lo cual era imposible ya que Alice estaba ahí lo hubiera atrapado, entonces recordé que la última vez que paso eso fue una mala noticia, pues Alice tuvo una visión de los Voulturis, sabía que era algo tan grave como la batalla. Intente leer su mente pero no había nada interesante, solamente ella pensando "_Esto es increíble_".

Todos corrimos hacia ella rodeándola, tenía una sonrisa y una cara de asombro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que viste Alice, son los Voulturis?- dijo Jasper junto a ella sosteniéndola como si fuera a caerse.

-No, es otra cosa, Jacob necesitamos a todos los licántropos, llámalos a una reunión en la línea ahora, vamos.-dijo apresurándonos como si tuviera un gran secreto que contarnos, pues así era.

Jacob corrió afuera transformándose y fue a buscar a los demás lobos.

-¿Que viste tía Alice?-dijo Renesmee muy preocupada.

-Ya lo veras Nessie- dijo calmándola.

Oímos un aullido, largo al que se le sumaron otros igual, esperamos 2 minutos hasta que oí la mente de Jacob diciendo "_Ya estamos todos, vengan_".

-Vamos ya están listos- dije en un tono frio y dolido.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dijo Alice no entendía porque no nos decía que vio, pero ella aun así estaba feliz.

Salimos todos lo más rápido posible, al llegar a la línea todos estaban allí de nuestro lado teníamos a Jacob, Leah y Seth. Escuche que Sam impacienté preguntaba "¿Qué sucede? Alice se puso enfrente y dijo:

-Recibí el mensaje mental de una chica que decía que necesitaba hablar con todos nosotros, y quiere vernos mañana- con voz decidida.

Comencé a oír un montón de murmullos y Sam dijo" _¿Cómo que mensaje mental, quien era esa_ _chica?_"

-Sam quiere saber qué significa eso de mensaje mental- dije confundido igual que todos.

-Un mensaje mental es la voz de esa persona en tu cabeza que te dice el mensaje, como si estuvieran leyéndote una carta pero solamente la escuchas en tu cabeza, como si fuera tú conciencia pero con la voz del mensajero, al menos eso me dijo ella en el comienzo del mensaje.- dijo firme y decidida.

-¿Quién era la chica?- dije aún más intrigado.

-Eso lo sabremos mañana, debemos ir adonde luchamos con los Voulturis, a las 8 a.m., tenemos que ser puntuales, nos vemos mañana- dijo dándose media vuelta.

Volviendo a la mansión, todos se fueron intrigados y preocupados, intentamos el resto del día sacarle información a Alice, pero ella se mantuvo firme y decía que no, sabia más de lo que nos dijo, que mañana sabríamos todo cuando viéramos a la misteriosa chica.


	3. Yo Soy

_**Hola soy su autora, perdón por no publicar tan seguido, ya que subo capítulos todos los Sábados, no he podido porque como saben ya son los últimos días de clases estaba con los exámenes y todo eso. Por cierto me gustaría que comenten que les parecen los capítulos y mi forma de narrar ya que soy nueva me gustaría que me den consejos, y no sean tan fuertes porque soy muy tímida y muy frágil sentimentalmente.**_

_**Por cierto me propuse no subir capítulos hasta que allá al menos 1 comentario. Más allá de eso gracias por leer. **___

_**Escuchen la canción de "Aliados- Yo Soy" ya que me inspire en eso. **_

_**Gracias por leer y por favor comenten. XD**_

_**BESOS…**_

EdwardPOV

Volteé un segundo a ver a todos, estaban boquiabiertos con cara de asombro y sorpresa al igual que yo. Carlisle cerro su mandíbula, todos hicieron lo mismo incluyéndome, comenzamos a concentrarnos en la figura que estaba frente a nosotros. El lobo estaba en una posición parecida al de los gorilas, extremadamente agitado, y jadeante. La mujer sobre la gran bestia se bajó de él, del lado de su gran brazo derecho y se mantuvo agarrada de su musculoso brazo, Carlisle camino unos pasos hacia la misteriosa bestia, la chica se aferró asustada aún más a la bestia. Carlisle se detuvo quedando en la mitad del camino, la extraña y el lobo comenzaron a ver a todos los que estaban presentes. Pude ver mejor el rostro de la mujer con una mueca de timidez y miedo, intente leer su mente pero no estaban pensando en nada tampoco su acompañante.

La mirada de la mujer el lobo se detuvieron en Carlisle, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo, supe que ella no era tanta amenaza asique me enderece, todos me imitaron, de pronto Carlisle hablo:

-Tú debes ser la que envió el Mensaje Mental- con tono firme y seguro.

Aquella extraña chica apretó aún más su agarre al lobo, parecía tímida y asustada como si fuéramos a dañarla, el lobo viendo que ella estaba nervios levanta su mano izquierda, al darse cuenta la chica volteo, la bestia saco su capucha haciendo ver su cara. Era hermosa con un cabello tan rojo como la sangre, sus labios eran del tamaño perfecto del mismo color que su pelo y capa, su rostro era hermoso suave y rosa. El lobo acaricio su rostro, detuvo su mano a un costado de su cara y acerco su hocico a su frente, como si estuviera dándole un beso. De pronto el lobo hablo con voz áspera y fuerte, parecía la voz de un hombre mayor de unos 40 tal vez.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- dijo el lobo con un tono paternal.

La chica y el lobo se sonrieron, la bestia bajo su brazo, la mujer volvió su rostro hacia Carlisle al igual que el lobo, ella dijo con una voz dulce, firme y decidida:

-Si fui yo, tú debes ser Carlisle Cullen- dijo separándose del lobo, dando unos pasos para quedar frente a Carlisle. Ella tenía los ojos de un color azul fuerte, cómo el océano profundo.

-Así es, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Me nombre es Anika Démon y él es mi tío David Démon- dijo señalando al lobo.

-Un gusto conocerlos, venimos desde muy lejos-el lobo dijo con su mano en el pecho.

-El gusto es mío, nunca había visto a un Hijo de La Luna más que en un retrato pintado-

-No es de extrañar, soy el último que queda, o al menos eso creo- dijo revolviéndose el pelo en la cabeza.

-Tú debes ser Alice- dijo Anika mirando hacia mi hermana.

-Si soy yo-

-Me alegra verte, eres tal como recuerdo- dijo Anika

-¿Nos habíamos conocido antes?, Porque yo jamás te he visto.- dijo Alice confundida.

-Mmmm… Bueno, como decirlo, yo tengo poderes, y así te conocí- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Tú no eres un vampiro- dije indignado.

-No Edward, no soy un vampiro-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije aún más intrigado de lo que ya estaba.

-Ese es mi poder, en realidad uno de los tantos que tengo- dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Cuantos tienes?- pregunto Bella

-Todos los que te puedas imaginar-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Carlisle

-Está en mi sangre, soy una hechicera, además cunado nací un Ángel me bautizo- dijo con un aire de dolor.

-¿Cómo que una hechicera?- pregunto Carlisle

-Si tengo poderes y puedo hacer cualquier cosa, se los mostrare a todos- dijo cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza

Detrás de su cabeza salió un resplandor, obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos, nos estaba mostrando un mensaje mental, era toda su vida hasta este punto, sus padres, su tío, Su relación con los Voulturis. Cuando las imágenes terminaron, apareció otra de ella con un vestido blanco entonces comenzó a hablar con una voz celestial:

"Necesito quedarme unos días en su casa, quiero hablar con los Voulturis, sobre algo y ellos vendrán en un mes a hacer una visita a Renesmme, para verla. Quiero hablar con Aro y necesito que ustedes estén ahí para que el me escuche." El mensaje termino y todo volvió como antes, Anika estaba en su lugar y dijo:

-¿Y, bien? ¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes un tiempo?- dijo frotando sus manos nerviosa

-A juzgar por todo lo que nos mostraste no eres mala, y veo el porqué del querer hablar con los Voulturis.- Carlisle suspiro y volvió a hablar- Claro puedes quedarte.- termino con una sonrisa

Anika abrió la boca, luego lanzo un grito no muy fuerte, y corrió a abrazar a Carlisle y dijo:

-Un millón de gracias Carlisle te debo un gran favor- dijo fuertemente agarrada a Carlisle

-De nada- dijo Carlisle, soltándose de su agarre.

-Vamos David- dijo yendo hacia el lobo y subiendo a su lomo.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ir a casa, mientras íbamos me puse a pensar que al parecer alguien más iba a vivir con nosotros durante un mes. Debó añadir que la vida de Anika no era tan feliz, tenía una relación con Aro de una forma muy especial. Ella no era mala, al contrario era el ser más bueno que pudiera existir, a pesar de que Aro le quito todo lo que ella tenía, ahora la comprendía. Era muy buena y nos llegó al corazón así como su dolida vida.


	4. De Camino a Casa

_**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, este es un poco corto pero es gracioso, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar…;)**_

EdwardPOV

Íbamos todos de vuelta a casa, me voltee a ver a Anika por un segundo, ella estaba mirando a Renesmee que estaba sobre el lomo de Jacob junto a ella, debido a que David y Jacob iban a la misma velocidad, Anika pudo apreciar a Renesmee muy bien. Al verla un pasamiento cruzo por la mente de Anika: "Ella me recuerda a mi madre, me pregunto ¿cómo se hubiera visto mi madre, con su pelo rojo oscuro ondeando en el viento, sobre el lomo de un lobo color gris y negro?".

Sentí que al recordar a su madre, Anika comenzaba a ponerse triste con su hermoso rostro a punto de llorar, preguntándose ¿Por qué?, por su suerte no lloro.

Llegamos a casa, y nuestra visitante bajo de su lobo, dirigiendo su mirada a Renesmee que ya se había bajado del lomo de Jacob y estaba a su lado. Anika comenzó a reírse caminando hacia Jacob, todos la mirábamos como si estuviera loca. Ella coloco su mano sobre la enorme cabeza de Jacob su mirada fue a Nessie y luego a mi rostro, hablo con una sonrisa:

-Edward, no tienes idea de lo que acabo de ver-

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunte con intriga

-Mejor no te lo digo, no quiero que mates a Jacob- dijo volviendo a reírse.

-Dime que viste- le conteste lanzando una mirada de enojo al chucho.

-Mhhhh… Bueno posiblemente en un futuro "no tan lejano" haya una boda- dijo haciendo énfasis con los dedos en no tan légano.

-¿Qué?- dijo rechinando los dientes y en posición de ataque hacia Jacob.

-Ya, si te vas a poner así, mejor ni te hablo de tus nietos- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó por un segundo, para el otro segundo saltar hacia Jacob. No logre atraparlo ya que un domo de protección se creó alrededor de él y Nessie, desvié mi mirada asesina a Anika que estaba alado de ellos con sus brazos al aire manteniendo la protección. Bella vino detrás de mí tranquilizándome, al instante. Anika bajo los brazos y el domo se deshizo.

-Ya Edward, tranquilízate el que debería tener una ira asesina es Jacob, el pobrecito ni siquiera sabe que el impronta de su hija es Seth- dijo gritando, en ese momento todos volteamos a ver a Seth.

-Espera, no dije lo que acabo de decir. Argh, eso me pasa por poder ver el futuro, término diciendo cosas que no debería- dijo Anika para sí misma con los brazos cruzados- Por favor Jacob no mates a Seth, aun- dijo regándole a Jacob que ahora tenía una mirada asesina hacia Seth.

Oí a Jacob decir "No lo hare aun" como si fuera a matarlo en ese momento.

-Bueno, eso sí Edward no te mata antes. Nah, sabes que no lo hará, solo te romperá unos huesos y pasaras unos días en cama. No es nada, aunque te va a doler mucho, mucho, mucho. Pero eso es cosa aparte, vamos a entrar a la casa o nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Anika ansiosa.

Así todos los lobos incluso el chucho, dieron vuelta y atravesaron la línea, mientras mi familia se encaminaba a la casa que estaba no muy lejos de algunos metros pude oír a Anika: "Solamente me queda un mes, voy a aprovecharlo al máximo, no perderé mi tiempo llorando y pensando en el cómo lo he hecho desde que tenía dieciocho". Podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra, tal vez ahora la comprendía más, aunque también tenía pena por ella, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona perdona tantas veces, e intenta verle el lado bueno a alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño?


	5. Bienvenida a la casa Cullen

_**Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo, un poco más largo. Iba a ser mucho más largo pero le corte porque ya era Viernes, tenía sueño, y soy muy mala dándoles un capitulo que podría ser más largo, MUAJAJAJAJAJA…**_

_**En fin quiero agradecerle a **____**por comentar, gracias Lirio me ayudas mucho dando tu opinión, eso me anima a escribir más.**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, hasta el próximo Sábado y no se olviden de comentar eso de verdad me ayuda… **___

AnikaPOV

Nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen, al llegar a la entrada pude ver lo hermosa y grande que era, tenía muchas ventanas y era muy acogedora.

-Aquí es, bienvenida a la casa Cullen- dijo Carlisle señalando a la casa con una mano y con la otra abrazando a Esme.

Levanta la cabeza y vi aún más de la casa, podía sentir que de ella emanaba calor y amor con una pisca de frio, todos dimos un paso al frente para entrar a la casa. Oímos un carraspeo de alguien, di media vuelta para ver quién era, entonces recordé a David.

-A lo siento, casi lo olvidaba- dijo lanzando una risita.

Sentí la mirada de toda la familia sobre nosotros dos. Mi tío rodo los ojos, pensando "Típico de Anika, ser olvidadiza".

-Oye- le respondí fingiendo ofensa con las manos a los lados de mi cadera y el ceño fruncido.

David, se rio entre dientes y comenzó a cambiar, primero sus orejas se hicieron más pequeñas hasta quedar de un color rosa piel sin pelo y ya no estaban en punta, luego se hocico haciéndose más pequeña, cambiando de color, el pelo de su cabeza haciéndose pequeños rulos negros. Siguiendo sus brazos haciendo pequeños, con músculos no tan grandes, luego su torso un poco marcado, los pelos negros desapareciendo siendo cambiados por piel color rosa, sus piernas haciéndose pequeñas.

Hasta que ya no hubo un gran lobo si no un hombre un poco alto, con músculos, barba y pelo con rulos de color negro, con las piernas un poco musculosas y manos y pies grandes. Los ojos café oscuros igual que el lobo, y estaba desnudo a excepción de un pantalón negro rasgado que le quedaba hasta antes de las rodillas y le bailaba un poco ya que era grande, esta era una prenda que el lobo también tenía.

Le di un chasquido a mis dedos y David fue envuelto por telas de colores aferrándose a su cuerpo. Hasta que se detuvieron y él tenía una camisa azul claro, pantalones negros y botas marrón claro, con un simple y largo tapado negro sin abotonar.

-Gracias pequeña- dijo David acercándose para darme un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

Avanzamos todos hacia la casa, al entrar pude sentir el calor de ese lugar, era aún más acogedor por dentro, allí los Cullen me mostraron todo el lugar y nuestras habitaciones, estas estaban en la segunda planta, David estaba a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, separando nuestras habitaciones por la escalara, al frente de nuestras puertas estaba un gran ventanal y un pequeño pasillo. Nuestros cuartos no eran diferentes y eran muy sencillos, de paredes blancas, una cama con sabanas color hueso y miel, una mesita de noche con lámpara, un armario pequeño y un baño muy lindo.

Cuando Esme termino de mostrarnos los cuartos, tome su mano y la de David y los dirigí al piano, hice llamar a toda la familia para que se reunieran allí, y al parecer Jacob el novio de Nessie ya había vuelto.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo Emmet con los brazos cruzados junto a Rosalie.

-Necesito hablarles de algo- le respondí un poco distraída.

"Estaba viendo el partido, espero que se apresure", hoy pensar a Emmet, se notaba que estaba muy molesto. Necesitaba hablar con ellos porque sentía una fuerte energía en la sala donde estaba el piano.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de ver el partido, y no te emociones tanto el equipo al que le apostaste perderá, asique le deberás a Jasper $20 dólares- le dije a Emmet para sacarle el ceño fruncido que tenía cambiándolo a una expresión de asombro.

-¿Cómo es que tu…- dijo Emmet con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Te dije que tenía muchos poderes, deberías prestar atención la próxima vez.- le respondí sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sí, claro- volvió a decir Emmet con los brazos cruzados de nuevo.

-Ya no te comportes como un niño y madura un poc… Este piano ¿es de Edward verdad?...- dije sin terminar mi anterior oración, ya que sentí un rayo caliente de energía, el cual fue muy fuerte.

-Si es mío ¿Por qué?- me dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido junto a Bella.

-Bueno, creo que lo vi, pero… A ya están todos genial.- dije casi saliendo de mi distracción.

Voltee la cabeza para ver a todos Alice estaba junto a Jasper, cerca de la ventana, a su lado Carlisle y Esme, justo a ellos, Rosalie y Emmet, con Edward y Bella y Nessie y Jacob con mi tío.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña?- me pregunto mi tío, preocupado, el ya no tenía su abrigo ni yo mi capa, nos las habíamos sacado en las habitaciones.

-No yo solo necesito ver… Voy a tocar el piano, ¿No te importa verdad?- pregunte mirando a Edward.

-No, claro que no, si tú sabes tocar el pia…- no deje a Edward terminar, me senté y comencé a tocar la melodía.

No sabía muy bien que canción era, esa energía caliente se movía por mis dedos guiándome. Yo sabía tocar el piano, aprendí hace mucho tiempo, pero esta era diferente a otra canción que había escuchado. Sentí más calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, mis ojos se llenaron de luz segándome, que poco a poco fue dando paso a una visión. Estaba Edward sentado en el piano junto a Bella cuando era humana, tocando la misma melodía, fue entonces cuando lo vi y oí:

"_Esme empujó hacia el piano a Edward, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas._

_Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción._

_Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:_

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_- ¿Tú has escrito esto? -dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo._

_Asintió._

_-Es la favorita de Esme.-_

_Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Me siento extremadamente insignificante.-_

_El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba._

_-Tú inspiraste ésta -dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura._

_No me salieron las palabras."_

De a poco la luz fue desapareciendo, dejando me ver, pestañe un poco para aclarar más la vista, seguía en el piano, sonreí al pensar en ese lindo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes la nana, y como lo viste?- dijo Edward asombrado al igual que Bella.


	6. La Familia Cullen

_**Hola, aquí otro capítulo, un poco largo. El próximo Sábado no subiré nada porque tengo que ir a la casa de mi abuela.**_

_**Gracias por comentar, tu entusiasmo me ayuda mucho.**_

_**No se olviden de comentar y Feliz Navidad, que la pasen lindo…**_

_**No leí 50 Sombras de Grey, lo hare cuando tenga 18, apenas soy adolecente así que todavía no leo esa trilogía, las cosas que se las leí en comentarios de Facebook…**_

_**PD: ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?, responde en los comentarios. **_

_**XD**_

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes la nana, y como lo viste?- dijo Edward asombrado al igual que Bella.

-¿Qué acaso nadie presto atención cuando dije que tengo muchos poderes?- dije levantándome para quedar frente al piano y fingiendo ofensa.

-Sí, lo siento, se nos olvidó- dijo Bella disculpándose, con una mirada de pena, por haberse sorprendido por algo que prácticamente ya sabía, si fuese humana seguro ella estaría sonrojada.

-No importa, yo solo…- pare de hablar al sentir una ráfaga de energía.

Esta era muy fuerte y caliente, me cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me la sujete con las dos manos ya que me sentía mareada y el calor era demasiado, caí al piso de rodillas. La energía era muy fuerte comenzó a cegarme con una luz intensa, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, era como estar dentro de un tornado, con vientos fuertes y muy calientes. Las olas de energía eran muy intensas, hasta que comenzaron a suavizarse, junto con la luz, que fue disminuyendo a una menos fuerte, hasta quedar de un color como el día, el viento comenzó a ser un poco frio, no demasiado solo lo suficiente para parecerse a un día de verano soleado, como los que yo tenía en mis recuerdos de la infancia.

_La luz se hizo tan clara que pude divisar una ciudad y un chico rubio, cuando me di cuenta era Carlisle, al parecer estaba en Londres, diría que en el siglo XVII, y entonces fue cuando la visión se descontrolo dando paso a imágenes y recuerdos de cómo comenzó la familia Cullen._

_-Hijo esta noche iremos a cazar a ese monstruo- dijo el padre de Carlisle._

_-Si padre- le respondió Carlisle, como aceptando su destino._

_La imagen cambio a una noche fresca con unas cuantas estrellas, Londres tenía un extraño encanto de misterio en sus noches. Allí había un hombre y Carlisle se estaba acercando a él, al parecer para hablarle._

_-Señor, no es hora de andar por estas calles. No sabe que por aquí ronda un asesino. La patrulla de mi padre se está asegurando de capturarla, le sugiero que vuelva a su casa- dijo Carlisle con una antorcha en la mano._

_El hombre sin decir palabra, volteo y mordió al joven rubio, que pego un agonizante grito de dolor. Las voces de unos hombres a lo lejos que venían, espantaron al asesino, dejando a Carlisle agonizando de dolor en la calle. Carlisle se arrastró por la calle hasta un callejón, ocultándose de la vista con lo que me pareció fueron patatas, no estoy muy segura. Rápidamente el cielo y los días fueron avanzando, después de tres amaneceres y tres noches .Vi a Carlisle levantarse, un poco confundido al perecer su transformación ya se había completado._

_Hubo otro salto en el tiempo haciéndome ver borroso, hasta que se detuvo, vi a Carlisle en el bosque por su rostro pude darme cuenta de que no había comido en días. Una manada de venados paso corriendo, el rostro de Carlisle cambio abruptamente, al de un león cazando a su presa, salto hacia uno de ellos, cortando su garganta y bebiéndose su sangre._

_Otro salto se produjo llevándome a una sala en un hospital, allí estaba Carlisle parado junto a la cama de Edward quien se veía enfermo y tan humano. Carlisle se inclino hacia su garganta mordiéndolo, al instante Edward se retorcía en un agonizante dolor. Un pequeño salto se produjo y ahora Carlisle estaba en un cuarto muy frio con su bata de doctor junto al cuerpo de una mujer rubia, el estaba como admirándola, paso su mano suavemente por su mejilla acariciándola. Pude verla mejor y me di cuenta de que era Esme. Mire al rostro de Carlisle mientras el observaba a Esme de una forma tan increíble como si ella fuera un ángel, el se inclino mordiéndola. _

_Hubo otro salto, allí estaban Esme y Carlisle lo bastante cerca como para que sus narices se rosaran, Carlisle hablo apenas lo oí en un susurro un "Te amo", el rompió el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con dando un dulce beso en los labios a Esme, de repente un rubor me invadió, me sentía de mas allí, a pesar de que esto era solamente una visión del pasado._

_Todo volvió a cambiar ahora era otra época estaba segura de que era l año 1915, era de noche no había casi nadie en la calle ya que era muy tarde. Una chica rubia muy linda con un sombrero y ropas caras caminaba por allí, al parecer iba a su casa. Al doblar en una esquina a unos pocos metros de allí había unos hombres, estaban ebrios y uno de ellos le grito a la mujer rubia._

_-¡Hey, Rose!- ella levanto la vista mirando hacia el hombre._

_Ella era Rosalie, camino hacia los hombres, al parecer el que la conocía estaba propasándose con ella, le arranco el sobrero con lo que ella pego un fuerte grito. Un pequeño salto y ella estaba tirada en la calle, desangrándose, un hombre se acerco a su cuerpo examinándola, la alzó y se la llevo a su casa. Al llegar a la casa allí pude ver que él era Carlisle, llevo a Rosalie a una cama donde la depósito, y en un instante Edward y Esme estaban junto a él. Discutieron por unos segundos hasta que Carlisle se acercó a Rose y la mordió, ella comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor._

_Un gran salto y pude ver a Rose en un bosque esperando a su presa, se oyó un grito y ella corrió hacia su fuente, al llegar allí pude ver a un enorme oso atacando a un hombre, Rose fue corriendo hacia el teniendo una pequeña lucha con el oso y después matándolo. Ella observo por un segundo a ese chico, me di cuenta de que era Emmet por su cabello y su enorme físico. Rose levanto y lo llevo con Carlisle, el estaba ensangrentado y casi muerto. Carlisle y Rose discutieron, podía ver en la mirada de ella que le estaba rogando que lo salvara, Carlisle rendido se acerco a él y lo mordió._

_La imagen cambio ahora estaban Rose y Emmet solos en una habitación, Emmet comenzó a hablar con una mirada de enamorado a punto de casarse:_

_-¿Por qué me salvaste?- pregunto viendo a Rosalie a los ojos._

_-Porque me enamore de ti- le respondió decidida._

_Ellos se dieron un beso pasional, era muy romántico, pero mi sonrojo volvió, nunca entendería porque un solo beso entre parejas me hacia esto, creo que es el simple hecho de que me da ternura observarlos pero al mismo tiempo me siento una pervertida espiándolos._

_La imagen cambio a una de un día en el desierto allí había una caballería y entre ellos un chico rubio a caballo, era Jasper. La imagen se volvió borrosa dando un salto y ahora podía ver a Jasper en la noche, en el desierto, observando frente a él a un humano muerte, al parecer él había bebido su sangre. Tenía los ojos rojos y en su rostro podía verse la culpa por haber asesinado a alguien inocente._

_Mi vista cambio a la de un bosque y allí estaba Alice, vestida con ropa de una institución mental, se veía confundida como si hubiera despertado en un mundo diferente, Ella tuvo una visión y pude verlo, era Jasper en una cafetería llamándola por su nombre._

_-Alice- le decía como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo._

_De ponto todo volvió a cambiar a un día lluvioso en una cafetería, Alice estaba sentada en la zona de la barra, con un vaso de agua frente a ella, Jasper entro por la puerta y ella fue inmediatamente junto a él._

_- Hola Jasper, llegas tarde. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo con ánimo y una sonrisa._

_-Le pido me disculpe, señorita.- le respondió el._

_Eso me pareció muy tierno, la visión se adelanto ahora cambio a una pradera, allí en el césped estaban recostados Edwad y Bella. Mi visión avanzo y ahora ella era un vampiro, pude verlos con Renesmee en brazos. La imagen cambio, ahora con Ness y Jacob en la playa._

_-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho.- dijo Ness un poco avergonzada._

_-Yo también te amo, me imprime de ti y te amo más que a mi propia vida.-dijo Jake, con tanto amor._

_Todo se volvió borroso, ahora había dos niños corriendo por el bosque una niña con el pelo negro y la piel bronceada, al igual que su hermano. Los dos tenían el pelo en rizos y ojos color café, ambos reían y detrás de ellos estaban Nessie y Jake se veían tan felices. Ahora pude ver a todos los Cullen en su casa jugando con los niños, era una familia tan perfecta y linda, todos se veían felices, podía sentirlo._

Luz rodeo mi visión, era muy fuerte y de a poco comenzó a desvanecerse. Quite mis manos de mi cabeza y alce la mirada, todos los Cullen me veían perplejos.

-Eso fue muy hermoso.- dije Ness sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, la familia Cullen, es perfecto.- dije parándome, muy feliz y un poco avergonzada ya que yo era el centro de atención.

Mis ojos se llenaron de luz y pude ver el futuro, de ese pequeño mes que pasaría. Mire a David y con una sonrisa le dije:

-Al perecer voy a hacer de Cupido este mes.- estaba tan feliz que podría reírme.

-¡Que! Estás loca, tu eres la peor Cupido del mundo.- dijo David aterrorizado.

-A que te refieres yo ya he armado una pareja.- dije con los brazos cruzados y un poco ofendida

-Si lo sé, pero lo hiciste de la peor forma posible.- dijo indignado.

-Eso no es cierto ellos acabaron juntos.- le respondí

-Si después de que rompieron su amistad. Ella pensó que él era gay y que se acostaba conmigo, el pensó que ella era lesbiana y ustedes dos se acotaban. Intentaste arreglarlo y se pelearon en la calle, al final intentando ayudarlos pasamos la noche en la cárcel los cuatro y yo tuve un ojo morado, porque tu amigo pensó que yo me acostaba con ella.-dijo recordándome lo que sucedió.

-Bueno, pero esos son detalles menores.- dije ignorando lo que dijo mi tío.

-Valla, al parecer la señorita perfección se equivoco.- dijo Emmet burlándose de mí y riendo.

-O tu cállate rompe camas. Rosalie debería decirte conejito y no osito, porque como te la pasas pensando en ella, yo diría que lo único que quieres todo el día es eso.- dijo intentando callarlo

-Lo mío es un logro querida, yo he destrozado cabañas.- dijo orgulloso

-Ya no quiero hablar de lo que tú haces en la cama, Christian Grey en versión vampiro. Esme te importaría si comemos algo.- le pregunte a Esme con cariño

-Claro les preparare le cena a los, cuatro. Jacob ¿Te quedas?- le pregunto a Jake de una forma muy maternal.

-Sí, gracias.- le respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudo Esme- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Bien, Anika solo no quemes la casa, o el bosque.- dijo David, añadiendo el bosque en voz baja.

-No necesitas recordármelo, además ya te dije que fue sin querer, no era mi intención incendiar el edificio- le respondí fulminándolo con la mirada.

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina pude oír a todos reír, hasta yo lo hice, este será un buen mes y quizás el ultimo de mi tranquila vida, pues aun sé que tengo que hablar con Aro, espero que me de la respuesta que he esperado obtener.


	7. ¿Vamos a la Playa?

_**Hola, aquí otro capítulo. Perdón por no publicar ayer, me retrase un poco.**_

_**Aun así ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! …**_

_**Por cierto mi edad es 13…**_

_**Ahora ya no los molesto, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar…**_

La luz del sol entraba por mi puerta, ya que esta daba al gran ventanal. Intente ignorarla, pero me fue difícil ya que alguien, me destapo haciéndome sentir el frio. Gemí, ya que sentí mucho frio.

-Arriba, Anika, ya es hora de levantarse.- dijo mi tío totalmente despierto al parecer.

-No quiero, tengo sueño y hace frio. Déjame dormir un poco mas.- dije soñolienta.

-Vamos, arriba dije, no querrás que traiga un balde con agua fría.- dijo mi tío amenazándome.

-No lo harías, no de nuevo ¿Verdad?- dije un poco asustada, a lo lejos oí reír a Emmet.

-Si no te levantas lo hare. Vamos hay café.-

-Me convenciste con lo del café.- dije parándome automáticamente.

-¿Estás segura que fue con el café?- dijo mi tío con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa.

-Claro, bueno el agua fría ocupo un 30%. Y el otro 70%, bueno sabes que amo el café.- dije con una sonrisa.

Fui al baño mientras mi tío iba abajo, me duche, y vestí con un vestido corto de lana, con cuello caído casi con forma de collar y bolsillos de color rojo, que tenia detalles negros, con un cinto color marón claro, medias finas negras y botas antes de la rodilla de color marrón claro. No me puse algo muy abrigador, porque la nieve ya se estaba derritiendo dando paso a la primavera.

Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, en el camino vi a la familia, Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando en la consola, Rose y Alice habían ido a cazar, Esme y mi tío estaban en la cocina, Carlisle en su despacho, Bella y Edward estaban con Nessie y Jacob hablando.

-Hola Esme- dije acercándome a la mesada y sentándome en un banquito.

-Buenos días Anika.- dijo Esme, poniendo una taza de café y unos panqueques frente a mí.

-HMM, Gracias.- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal las noticias? ¿Algo interesante paso?- le pregunte a mi tío que estaba en la mesada, junto a mi leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café frente a él.

-No nada interesante. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?-

-No lo sé, creo que leer algo o si a Edward no le molesta podría tocar el piano, o salir a explorar, no lo sé.-

-Bueno podrías hacer otra cosa.-

-¿Cómo qué?- dije terminando mi desayuno y sabiendo que mi tío traía algo entre manos.

-Buenos días.- dijeron Nessie y Jacob.

-Hola, Ness, Edward, Bella, Jacob. Así que ellos también dirigen parte de tu retorcido plan- le dije a mi tío con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Anika.- me saludaron Edward y Bella, sentándose junto a mí, al igual que Ness y Jake.

-A mi no me engañan, se que ustedes planean algo.- dije apuntándoles con el cuchillo, primero a mi tío que estaba a mi izquierda, luego me voltee y les apunte a Ness, Jake, Bella y Edward, que estaban a mi derecha.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe?- dijo mi tío sin despegar la vista del periódico y sonriendo.

-Esto ya me da mala espina.- dije con una mirada asesina hacia David.

-Para que lo sepas, yo no tuve la idea, fue Renesmee, yo solo la apoye.- dijo mi tío, aun leyendo.

-Bueno, ¿Cual es el plan?-

-Jacob y yo vamos a visitar a los Quileute, esta noche nos reuniremos para oír historias de la tribu. Y estaba pensando que sería buena idea que nos acompañaras, para conocer a algunos amigos.- dijo Ness un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo apoyo es una buena idea para que socialices, cosa que casi nunca haces.- era increíble lo absorto que estaba mi tío en su lectura.

-¿Cómo que casi nunca socializo?- pregunte indignada.

-Sí, es un error de tus padres, el no haberte llevado al pueblo y hecho socializar con algunos niños de tu edad. Dime, hasta ahora ¿Cuántas amigos has tenido?- dijo mi tío alzando las cejas y mirándome.

-Bueno, estaban Miranda y Adrian, eso son todos.- admití derrotada.

-Vez, es mejor que te diviertas y hagas algunos amigos, antes de irte.- se notaba la tristeza de mi tío en su voz.

-No sé, no estoy tan acostumbrada a socializar. Desde que nací he estado ocupada en actividades y aprendiendo, además mama y papa solamente me protegían.-

-Entonces esta es tu oportunidad.- me animo David dándome una de sus sonrisas tan acogedoras y paternales, mientras seguía leyendo.

-Bien lo hare, después de todo debo comenzar con mi trabajo de Cupido antes de irme. Está bien entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?- acepte un tanto derrotada.

-Explorare el bosque, Carlisle me acompañara-

-Así que tú y Carlisle, en el bosque, solos, sin nadie que pueda oírlos o verlos. Esto me suena a Yaoi.- dije intentando molestar a mi tío.

-Anika, no juegues conmigo y tus locuras.- dijo mi tío levantándose mientras Esme retiraba su taza de café.

-O, ¿Quién sabe? Podrías tener esa venita Yaoi, tal vez si, tal vez no.-

-Si claro, lo que digas, aun sigo amando a Elizabeth.-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Inmediatamente cuando David me dio la espalda, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había obligado a recordar a Elizabeth, ella había sido su novia hace mucho.

En la época victoriana, habíamos comprado una casa de dos pisos, que daba a la Torre Eiffel en Paris, aun seguíamos viviendo ahí.

Una noche David había salido y regresaba tarde, oyó a lo lejos el grito de una mujer que estaba siendo asaltada por dos hombres. Intentando salvarla se transformó enfrente de ella y mato a uno de sus asaltantes, el otro huyo despavorido. David llevo a la chica desmayada a casa sin darse cuenta que había recorrido casi todo Paris transformado, ensangrentado y cargando a una doncella desmayada, de ahí nacieron las historias del Hombre Lobo en Paris.

David llego a casa con la chica en brazos, yo la cure, ya que ella tenía unos rasguños. Al día siguiente ella despertó, pidiendo explicación a lo que había visto, claro que tuvimos que decirle la verdad. Mi tío la escolto a su casa, para el atardecer. Una semana después ella volvió, estaba llorando y muy triste, David la calmo y la dejo hospedarse por unos días. En ese tiempo yo trabajaba de costurera en una casa de modas, así que Elizabeth y mi tío pasaban tiempo juntos, para al final terminar enamorándose.

Yo ya me había encariñado con ella, pero un día un hombre llego reclamando verla, era su padre, al parecer ella se escapo de su casa porque el planeaba casarla con un desconocido que ella no amaba. David, Elizabeth y su padre tuvieron una discusión, al irse el hombre, mi tío le dijo a Elizabeth que se casaran, ya que el planeaba pedírselo, porque hace una semana había comprado los anillos, ella acepto y fuimos a Asia para la boda, en la cual solamente estábamos nosotros, pasamos allí tres semanas y volvimos.

El padre de Elizabeth al ver que ella estaba casada la dejo en paz, pero la expulso de su familia. David y Elizabeth intentaron tener hijos tres años después, ella no podía tener hijos, pero al final lo superaron y siguieron con su matrimonio. Poco después de su cumpleaños N° 25 ella contrajo una enfermedad y murió, tres meses después. David tardo poco para superarlo, me dijo que debía ser fuerte y recordarla con cariño y amor.

Al ver lo que había hecho me levante de la silla, abrase a mi tío por la espalda deteniendo y diciéndole:

-Yo también la extraño.- podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, no lo había superado del todo, ya que ella y yo fuimos muy amigas, Elizabeth era mi tía y fue como una madre, teníamos mucho en común ya que la conocimos cuando ella tenía 18.

David se dio vuelta abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo.

-Lo sé, también yo. No llores.- siempre la recordaría, Elizabeth era muy linda con cabello negro y ojos café.

David me dio un beso en la frente calmándome de inmediato.

-Ve y diviértete en La Push.- me dijo con su sonrisa que me tranquilizaba, eso me recordaba a mi padre, ya que el también hacia lo mismo.

-Sí, nos vemos en la cena.- dije limpiándome las lágrimas para ir junto a Renesmee y Jacob, que ya estaban en la puerta.

-Adiós princesa.- dijo David volteándose para ir al despacho de Carlisle.

-Adiós.-

Con este último saludo me volví hacia la entrada y salí, Renesmee me estaba esperando con Jake ya transformado. Jacob se agacho un poco, viendo esta acción entendí que quería que me subiera a su lomo. Subí y agradecí a Jacob, que me respondió con un asentimiento, para luego correr hacia el bosque con Ness junto a nosotros.

**Una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría un especial sobre Elizabeth y David?, respondan en los comentarios…**

**Por favor si tengo algún error me avisan…**

**Hasta la próxima… XD**


	8. Los Quileute

_**Hola, aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste…**_

_**Si hay errores me avisan y los corregiré…**_

_**No se olviden de comentar…**_

AnikaPOV

El viento soplaba en mi cara, llevando mi pelo rojo sangre hacia atrás. Podía oler la humedad, el moho y la tierra mojada. Mi visión era borrosa, podía percibir los colores, verde y marrón. Algunos árboles eran distinguibles. Mis manos estaban sujetas al lomo de Jacob, mientras íbamos a su casa. Para mí era muy normal esto, ya que, muchas veces había viajado sobre el lomo de David, aunque, una vez fui en el lomo en el de mi padre. Jamás supe que mi padre era un Hijo de La Luna, hasta que me hablo y llevo lejos del cuerpo de mi madre, solamente estuve 100% segura, de que era él, cuando murió, y volvió a su estado humano.

No, no debería recordar eso, tengo que enfocarme en el presente y no en el pasado. Jacob comenzó a desacelerar, ahora podía ver los arboles un poco más claro. De pronto se detuvo, aunque aun estábamos en el bosque.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?- le pregunte a Jacob, mientras me bajaba de su lomo.

-Es por aquí- dijo Renesmee señalando hacia el frente- El va a transformarse y ponerse algo de ropa, sígueme,- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia donde me había señalado

-Oh, bueno.- le respondí, dándole una última mirada a Jacob, y caminando apresuradamente, para ponerme al lado de Renesmee.

Unos metros más allá los arboles empezaban a desaparecer dando paso a una pradera. Al salir del bosque pude ver, un poco más allá, una casa roja.

-Vamos- dijo Ness, corriendo hacia la casa.

La seguí lo más rápido que pude, la puerta trasera estaba abierta, entramos y pude apreciar el interior de la casa. Era muy simple, de madera con algunos muebles, en una repisa pude ver una foto de Rensmee y Jake, los dos estaban en la playa y se veían tan felices, me recordaban a mis padres.

-Billy, ¿Estás aquí?- pregunto Renesmee.

-Por acá Ness, en la sala.- dijo una voz masculina y gruesa.

Seguí a Renesmee por la sala, al llegar allí pude ver quien había hablado, era un hombre, al parecer ya era viejo, estaba en silla de ruedas, su pelo era de un color grisáceo, su piel arrugada era de marrón, se parecía a Jacob, deduje que era su padre. Junto a él en el sofá, estaba otro hombre, su pelo era negro con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos tenían unas cuantas arrugas, podía ver que el se parecía un tanto a Bella.

-Hola Billy.- Ness saludo al hombre

-Abuelo no sabía que ibas a venir- dijo ella dirigiéndose al otro hombre y abrazándolo.

-Ella es Anika, una amiga de Carlisle. Anika ellos son mi abuelo, Charlie, y el papa de Jacob, Billy.- dijo ella presentándome.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos.- los salude, mientras Ness se sentaba junto a su abuelo, y me arrastraba junto a ella.

-No sabía que Carlisle tenia amigas tan jóvenes.- dijo Billy en tono burlón y con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Billy has visto a ese hombre, parece nunca envejecer.- dijo Charlie un poco extrañado. Billy, Ness y yo nos reímos, ahora comprendía que el abuelo de Renesmee no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de los vampiros.

-Si, así son los Cullen, tan extraños que asustan.- dijo Billy sin dejar de reírse.

-Sí y cada una con una actitud tan diferente, me sorprende como conviven- dije con una sonrisa

-Dime Anika, ¿De dónde conoces a Carlisle?- pregunto Charlie

-En realidad él y mi tío David se conocen, son amigos del trabajo, el vino de visita y yo lo acompañe-

-No sabía que había un nuevo doctor en el pueblo- confeso Charlie

-Ellos se conocieron en una convención-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Charlie, mientras Ness me daba una mirada de "Bien hecho".

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Charlie

-Ellos murieron, hace mucho.- dije mientras me mordía el labio y bajaba la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijeron Billy y Charlie al unisonó.

-Está bien- dije levantando la mirada.

-¿No tienes hermanos?- pregunto Billy

-No, hija única- dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Vives con tus tíos?- volvió a preguntarme

-En verdad, la esposa de David también falleció- dije borrando mi sonrisa

-Eso es muy triste- dijo Charlie

-Mi esposa también falleció, hace bastante- dijo Billy

Pude ver una luz fuerte que me segaba, mostrando el pasado, a la madre de Jake, su nombre era Sara. La luz volvió a segarme mostrándome el futuro, para luego deshacerse trayéndome a la realidad.

-Lo lamento. David dijo que no deberíamos estar tristes por nuestros difuntos familiares, que debíamos recordarlos con cariño-

-Tu tío tiene razón- dijo Billy con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Jacob en la entrada con una sonrisa, estaba en shorts, y detrás de el estaban unos chicos y una chica.

-Hola Jake- lo saludo Charlie

-¿Sucede algo hijo?- pregunto Billy dirigiéndose a Jacob.

-No vengo por algunas cosas- dijo perdiéndose en el interior de la casa.

-Hola a todos- saludaron los demás chicos entrando

-Anika ellos son Paul, Quil, Jared y los hermanos Clearwater Leah y Seth, son nuestros amigos- dijo presentándome a todos

-Hola, ustedes deben ser los otros lobos de la manada- dije sonriendo. Pude ver que Charlie se sentaba, al parecer no le agradaba tanto el tema de los lobos.

-Charlie mi madre está en casa, esta lista para que la recojan- dijo Seth

-¿Adonde van abuelo?- pregunto Ness

-Iremos con Sue y Billy a ver el partido en casa- dijo Charlie

-Oh, en unos días será su cumpleaños deberías llevarla a una cita- dijo Ness con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo hare y le regalare unos pendientes- dijo Charlie.

-Que romántico, ¿Ustedes son pareja?- pregunte.

-Si- respondió Charlie

-Oh, entonces tú serias como el padrastro de Leah y Seth, y Bella seria como su hermanastra.- dije viendo primero a Charlie y luego a los hermanos.

-¿Qué?, estás loca- dijo Leah

-Cool, nunca lo vi así- dijo Seth

-Hay Seth, todavía creo que te caíste de la cuna de cabeza- dijo Leah intentando no reírse.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Seth un poco ofendido.

-Bueno la cuna y el piso no dicen lo mismo.- dije con una sonrisa mientras todos se reían por mi comentario.

-No me caí de la cuna- dijo haciendo una pequeña rabieta y cruzándose los brazos.

-Y Ness seria como su sobrina o sobrinastra- dije lanzando una risita

-Genial- dijo Seth sonriendo

-Listo, esta todo, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Jacob volviendo ahora con una remera puesta.

-Claro- dijo Ness levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Chicos, no olviden que esta noche nos reuniremos. Anika tu también estas invitada.- dijo Billy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, voy a estar ahí. Adiós- le respondí.

Al salir de la casa caminamos hacia la playa, era muy linda esta parte de Forks, podía sentir la brisa fuerte de la playa. Pero volviendo a lo más importante tengo que comenzar con mi trabajo de Cupido, iniciando por saber más de Leah, teniendo en cuenta que su actitud no era muy amigable, esto iba a ser difícil.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Le di un pequeño extra sobre los padres de Anika, espero que eso compense la tardanza de el capitulo anterior…**_

_**El próximo capítulo tendrá otro extra…**_

_**Por favor no se olviden de comentar o si no me voy a cortar las venas con galletitas de vainilla. No mentira, pero me gusta la frase, la leí por ahí en el Facebook…**_

_**Hasta el próximo sábado…**_


End file.
